Wayward Flute Lessons
by ChibiStarr
Summary: Fritz is trying to teach Prussia how to play the flute. However, Prussia has other ideas. Fritz/Prussia. Rated for smut.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This was a gift for two of my friends over at DA,since they both asked me to write something about Fritz, Prussia, and a flute XD There may or may not be another chapter in the future, so keep a lookout my dear readers. ^_^**

* * *

><p>"Alright, now you're doing it on purpose."<p>

"I am not!" Gilbert protested, taking the flute away from his lips. "The stupid thing is squeaking on its own! It can't take my awesomeness."

Frederick rolled his eyes and came over. He restrained himself from snatching the flute from his hands and gently took it away instead. With the air of a virtuoso, he lifted the flute to his own lips and started to play, going up and down the notes in a perfect scale before handing the instrument back without a flourish. "It's fine," he said flatly.

"Is not," Gilbert huffed as he took it. He almost cringed under Fritz's intense and watchful eye and placed the flute to his lips, positioning it just like Fritz had taught him countless times. He took a deep breath and gently blew. There was a low "toooo" that filled the room for a second before it broke off with a squeak and became quiet. "Dammit!" the albino yelled, almost throwing the flute across the room when Fritz's glare froze him in place.

"You're doing something wrong," Fritz said, stating the obvious in a very matter-of-fact tone. He came closer, his sharp blue eyes narrowing to examine every minute detail about him. "Here, try again, but slower this time."

"Hmph," Prussia replied, adjusting the flute a little. "This thing just can't handle my awesome blowing powers."

How in the world he managed to say that with a straight face Frederick had no idea. He watched as Gilbert managed to make another brief note before it was silenced again. "Your lips are wrong," he said a moment later. "You aren't pursing them enough. Only a tiny amount of air must escape."

Gilbert sighed loudly, his irritation getting the better of him. "Why are we even doing this?" he pouted. "It's not that important anyway."

Ah, this conversation again. "Because I asked you to, and you promised me that you would learn how to play this." Fritz replied and gently, but insistently, made him raise his hands again. "Now, again."

Gilbert let out another sigh, but complied wordlessly. But this time when he blew the flute made no sound at all except for rushing air. "You know what, just fuck it, I—"

"No," Fritz snapped, grabbing him by the arm as he tried to turn and walk away. "Stay here. You're letting your frustration get to you. Just take a few deep breaths and calm down." The scowl was still on Gilbert's face, and he patted his arm comfortingly. He knew that Gilbert hated failure, since failure was unawesome after all. "Don't fret, _liebling, _you can do it."

"Of course I can, I'm awesome," Gilbert replied, but he sounded bitter. "And you're not even explaining _how _to do it correctly. I'm either pursing my lips too little or too much and you're not telling me how to correct it."

The king pondered over that for a moment. Yes, he realized, that was indeed true. He had assumed that with Gilbert's knowledge of the violin then he would pick up the flute rather easily, but the flute and the violin were two completely different things. There was hardly a resemblance to how they were played, and he realized with a twinge of guilt that he had been rather neglectful on some of the simpler aspects of playing the instrument, and what was worse that he had been getting angry at Gilbert for something that wasn't entirely his fault. And it showed too, if the sour twist in Gilbert's mouth and his slumped shoulders were anything to go by. Fritz's expression softened. "It's a little like kissing," he said in the smoothest tone that he could muster. "You purse them just the slightest bit." He reached up and brought Gilbert's mouth down to his, giving him the most direct demonstration that he could think of. Their lips met for a brief moment, warm and soft, before Fritz pulled away. "Like that, but don't move them at all."

Gilbert chuckled, a smile tugging at his mouth now, and at Frederick's insistence he tried at his endeavor yet again. But this time the instrument made a steady, unbroken note that wasn't in the least it painful to hear. "Hah!" the soldier yelled victoriously. "I told ya' I could do it!"

"I never doubted you," Frederick said, smiling at him. "Now we can work on the actual notes."

"…What?" Gilbert demanded, his grin vanishing instantly. "We just spent ten minutes on learning how to blow the damn thing properly, what makes you think I can play a note?"

"Because you can play the violin, so it _is _possible for you to play an instrument," Fritz replied evenly. He gestured to the violin lying on a nearby desk, ignored up until this moment. "Come on, Gilbert, you are more than capable of doing this."

Gilbert puffed his cheeks out a little and didn't reply, but made no denial of it either. Fritz knew that his nation liked to prove himself capable of accomplishing anything simply because he was so awesome—which was how he managed to drag him into this in the first place—so he knew that he wouldn't give up any time soon. "You're holding it wrong," the monarch said after a long pause, moving on to the next part of his lesson. He reached out and started to adjust Gilbert's arm, then his fingers. "The fingering is wr—" he sighed and rolled his eyes as Gilbert burst into a sudden fit of laughter. "Yes, _liebling, _you were blowing _and _fingering it wrong." Instantly he shut up. Smirking, Frederick continued on as if nothing had happened, studiously ignoring the offended glare that was being thrown his way. However, he couldn't seem to get Gilbert's fingers right, no matter what he did they still looked off somehow. Then again he wasn't used to standing in front of a flute and trying to play it, so perhaps he had to look at it from a different angle.

Prussia raised an eyebrow as Fritz stepped behind him, then a squeak slipped out of him as Fritz put his arms around him and rested his chin on his shoulder so that he could see better. He felt his King's chest press against his back and his breath tickle his neck, raising goosebumps across his skin. Fritz's hands clasped around his own, the sensitive, delicate fingers curling over his. "Like this," Fritz said, gently easing his fingers around until they were perfect to his critical eye. "It's a good thing that you know violin, since you naturally touch your fingertips to the instrument and hold it very lightly."

Gilbert barely heard him, staring intently at his hands and feeling every rush of air that brushed across his skin and hair. Even that little contact was making his heart speed up and his body felt hyperaware wherever Fritz was touching it, noticing every single movement of his lover against him. He swallowed and tried to regain some coherency. "Why do you keep mentioning the violin?" he asked, managing to somehow keep his voice from shaking.

Fritz smiled, loving the slightly annoyed tone that was coming from his nation. Ever since he had learned that Prussia could play the violin (accidently, of course, since Prussia would have never told him) he had been remarking upon it constantly. "Because it's important," he said. "And I was absolutely delighted to learn that you can play an instrument." Actually that was a bit of an understatement, but he couldn't find the right words to properly express the pure joy he had felt when he had learned it. The very thought of it right now was making him ridiculously happy inside, more so than it really should have. "So you see, _liebling, _I am never going to stop talking about it. Ever."

He heard a loud groan that, for a moment, sent his mind straight into the gutter. "Dammit Fritz, why the h—" Prussia started and broke off as Fritz suddenly lifted his hands up; he missed the slight blush that had risen to his leader's face. He obediently positioned the flute and then blew, producing a steady note until his king changed his fingers around.

"This note is C," Frederick said to him when he was done. "I'm sure you remember the C major scale, and how easy it is to play it. To get to a D, you take this finger here—" he paused and then sighed in irritation. "Oh for heaven's sake, stop moving your arms! Keep this arm up—" he moved Gilbert's right arm "—and straighten your left wrist. Spread your legs a little too."

Normally Gilbert would have made some sort of perverted remark about that last line, but he was quickly growing tired of the constant prodding, no matter how much he liked the contact between them. "Stop it, I'm playing the thing just fine!" he snapped, waving Fritz's hand away. "If I'm doing well then it's not that big of a deal."

"What are you talking about? Posture is everything! Just because you play good doesn't mean you're perfect; when you have good posture then you can utilize your instrument to its fullest potential." Now in a proper tiff, he went and all but stomped over to the desk. Prussia just barely stopped himself from whining at the sudden loss of contact and dragging him back. Yet not a second later his smile returned as he watched his little King get all worked up, which was oddly cute in a way. Then his eyes traveled lower to where the skirts of Fritz's coat were turned back, giving him a magnificent view of his ass. All at once his smile turned into a lewd grin.

Totally unaware of the stare, Fritz picked up the violin and placed it on his collarbone. "You see, if I held my violin like this, with my wrist unstraightened and touching the instrument itself, then my fingers could not reach down far enough to play the full range of notes that the violin could achieve. Holding the bow in this manner here would mean that I could not control it as well as I could if I held it properly—" he turned as he was speaking and noticed Gilbert's distracted gaze. He frowned. "Are you listening to me?"

Gilbert gave him a charming grin that was full of mischief. "Of course," he said distantly, before lowering his eyes again.

"No you're not. You're staring at my ass."

Knowing that he had been caught, and not really caring either way, Gilbert shrugged. "It's a very nice ass," he said plainly, "it would be a shame not to pay attention to it."

Fritz's ears reddened and he had to fight down a smile. "Nevertheless, now is not the time," he said, pointing the bow at Gilbert's face so that he would look up. "I need you to pay attention."

The kingdom's grin had not vanished. "I'm afraid that's somewhat difficult when you're here, my King," he said, his eyelids lowering.

Damn, he was losing him. "But if I leave then you won't play at all," Fritz objected, putting the violin down and walking over to him. The smile he had been trying to hide was now on his face, but he was still being serious. "In order for you to learn I need to be here." Under other circumstances he would have loved all of the attention, but now he needed Gilbert's attention somewhere else.

"But you are quite distracting, _schatzi_," Gilbert replied, his gaze never wavering from his King's.

"Then I call upon you to exercise some control over your wandering eyes," Fritz replied, trying not to let himself be affected by the low tone his nation as now using on him. In a fit of spontaneity, he slipped behind Gilbert again and pressed himself closer, placing his hands over Gilbert's just as he had done a minute ago. "Just one scale for now," he said, his mouth right by Gilbert's ear.

It shot sparks all the way down to Gilbert's toes and he had to suppress a shudder of delight. He let Fritz maneuver him like a puppet, pressing his fingers up and down and naming each note as he did. It wasn't until Fritz murmured, "Now blow," into his ear that he was snapped out of his reverie. At first his mind went down a completely different path, then he realized what Fritz actually meant and blew into the flute. Again Frederick guided his fingers, and the two of them played a simple scale, the notes simply spiraling up and then down until they had come full circle. "See?" Fritz asked, the delight in his voice obvious. "I told you it was easy!" He laughed and hugged his kingdom around the waist, briefly nuzzling his cheek against Gilbert's.

Prussia laughed with him and felt a warmth uncoil within him as Fritz pulled him closer. "It was easy because I'm awesome like that," he said, reaching with one of his hands and running his fingers through Fritz's hair. "Does this mean we can take a break now?"

"We just got started, _liebling," _Fritz replied, leaning into the touch.

"Aww come on, a ten minute break?" Gilbert whined, tightening his grip in Fritz's hair and leaning back against him. "Five? I can already play a scale."

"With my help."

"I'll bet you I can without it."

"Fine then, show me," Fritz challenged, not relinquishing the grip he had around Gilbert's waist. The soldier cooperated enthusiastically, bringing himself back into a proper position and once more playing the flute. To Fritz's utter astonishment, he played it perfectly, not a single note out of place as he went up and back down as casually as if he had been doing it for years. "Have you been holding back on me?" he demanded as soon as Gilbert finished, his brows creasing into a frown.

"Maybe," Prussia said teasingly. The arms around him tightened, tacitly demanding an explanation. "Perhaps I like to tease you and watch you get all worked up. It's amusing." He whimpered as Fritz suddenly bit him on the ear. "Ow! What the hell?"

"Oh be quiet," Fritz replied irritably. "Well, since you apparently know more than I expected, we can try actual songs now."

The albino turned his head to him. "Really?" he asked. "It took all of my concentration just to play that scale! I can think of things that are so much more fun than this." He tapped the end of the flute against his lips, as if for emphasis.

"I think this is fun," Fritz said, his lips inches away from Gilbert's skin. He felt Gilbert wriggle against him and had to grip him tighter to stop himself from doing anything. He was about to tell Gilbert to get back to playing, but the words crashed right into a wall as the nation, without any warning, parted his lips and slid the end of the flute inside, pushing the shaft slowly into his mouth. A strangled noise escaped Fritz's throat and for a moment he felt uncomfortably hot and cold at the same time. What in the name of gods was Gilbert _doing? _A part of him wanted to yell and snatch the instrument away from him and berate him for treating it in such a manner, but another part of him had him frozen to the spot, unable to tear his eyes away from the sight.

Gilbert chuckled and slid the instrument out for a second, the end of it coated with his saliva. "This is more fun though," he said, his voice a low purr. He boldly locked eyes with Fritz and carefully placed the flute back in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip for a moment before taking it deeper, mimicking a fellatio. Frederick could see his jaw muscles working as he sucked and let it disappear further, until there was an obscenely wet noise as he started to swallow and oh dear _god _nowhe was _deep throating _his flute why he hell was he turned on by this? He watched as Gilbert's eyes drooped further, going to half-mast as his face relaxed, looking almost blissful as he continued to suck, watching his king's face the entire time. His movements increased, his hand drawing the instrument out and back in, working himself into a rhythm as if he were actually sucking on a man instead of an instrument.

Something in him snapped and he reached out and grabbed the flute, tightening his hand around it just above where it was coated with Gilbert's shiny spit and stopping the movements completely. The nation's eyes flickered open, his gaze glazed and distant as if he had just been awoken from some fantasy. "Stop that," Fritz whispered in his ear, his voice a low growl that made his toes curl. "It's unsanitary." He let Fritz take the flute away from him without a fuss and set it safely on the stand, and then he grabbed Fritz's hand and started to suck on his fingers instead, showing him exactly what he had been doing to his precious instrument a few seconds ago. Fritz gasped in surprise and bit down on the albino's neck without a second thought, listening to him groan in response. He worked his way up, nibbling along his neck and tracing the shell of his ear with his tongue, which made Gilbert whimper low in his throat. Instantly the monarch stepped back and grabbed him by the shoulders, spinning him around so he could lock them together in a fierce kiss. His hands grabbed him by his neck and snow white hair, forcing him to stay in place as he attacked his mouth with teeth and tongue; Gilbert reciprocated wholeheartedly, slipping his fingers into Frederick's waistcoat to pull him closer, pressing the entire length of their bodies together so his king could see just how damn horny he had made himself with that little show.

Fritz stifled a gasp as he felt something poking into his hip. He resisted the urge to buck against him and pushed him back until he hit the table and almost knocked the violin off. Only then did he break his kiss. He leaned forward until his lips were once more by Gilbert's ear. "If I allow you this brief distraction," he said, letting his hands trail down to his chest as he spoke, "then will you promise to pay attention for the rest of the lesson?"

"Oh, absolutely," Gilbert replied, although he doubted that Fritz could have resisted him anyway, not with the way he was panting and letting his hands dip lower. "Promise." He gave a cheeky grin at that that was soon wiped away by another kiss.

"Good," Fritz said, nipping him on the lip before claiming his mouth again, his confident hands and eager tongue promising him a very welcoming distraction from the lesson that was supposed to be going on.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh poor Principessa, forgive me for what I have subjected you to XD Yes, my headcanon Prussia can play violin. The mental image of Prussia playing violin is super awesome to me and I'm a violin player msyelf so I can randomly talk about musical jargon (LOL) Oh and I'm sorry if my flute info was terribly off, I can't play the thing myself so forgive me XD **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Right, so there is ACTUAL SMUT in this chapter, so if human/nation smut squicks you out then don't read.**

* * *

><p>That kiss was like a battle in of itself, harsh and dominating as their tongues slid against each other, trying to find a victor. It was hard to tell which of them was moaning but neither of them thought that was very important at the moment. Gilbert pulled his king even closer to him and held him tightly because <em>fuck <em>this felt so amazing and it was taking all of his willpower not to collapse onto the desk as a horny puddle of goo and there was no way in hell he was letting Fritz get away from him now. He didn't even notice what Fritz's hands were doing until Fritz pulled away from him and started kissing his neck instead, his cravat suddenly missing. The pale man gasped and shuddered as he felt Fritz's mouth on him, sucking and biting all around his neck and leaving wet red marks wherever he went, like footprints mapping a journey. He was vaguely aware of Fritz tossing the cravat carelessly over his shoulder before the hand in his hair tightened and forced his head back, exposing his entire throat.

He gasped again when Frederick nibbled on him gently, slowly dragging his teeth across that sensitive spot on his shoulder that had him going limp and leaning back even more to give him more access. He felt a smile against his skin before Fritz's hands started to roam, satisfied that he was going to say like that; immediately the hands went for the buttons of his shirt and started to undo them, years of practice causing him to stop at each for only a few seconds. Then his mouth was everywhere, or so it seemed as his kisses went further down, lingering across his collar and the hollow of his throat and then trailing downwards.

Not to be outdone, the nation tried to mirror Fritz's actions, his deft fingers clutching at his coat and almost ripping of the buttons in their haste to get them off. He was halfway through with the task and digging into his waistcoat when his hands were suddenly grabbed and forced back onto the desk. Fritz's hands dug firmly into his own and his leader let some of his weight rest on top of them, pinning them in place. Gilbert was about to protest but it turned into a low moan when Fritz sucked on a nipple, dragging his tongue tantalizingly slow over the pec. Another moan was torn out when Fritz straightened up and that warm, wet muscle licked all the way back to his neck and left little sparks of electricity in its wake.

Fritz's lips teased at his jaw, his kisses feather-light against his skin. "Shhh…" he whispered gently, teasing the corners of his mouth. "We don't want anyone to come in here, do we?" he murmured and Prussia wanted to just melt right on the spot because _oh _he was using _that _tone which made all of his bones turn to sponge and he could feel his blood rushing south. Prussia couldn't have put two coherent words together even if he tried so he simply turned his head and kissed his leader once more, taking his bottom lip between his teeth as if threatening to bite down. Fritz made a strangled noise and bit him back in return, feeling the body beneath his start to tremble.

Fritz's hands gently lifted off of Gilbert's, but the squeeze he gave them made it perfectly clear that he didn't want Gilbert moving them. He trailed them up and down the wonderful chest that was brazenly displayed in front of him, begging for his lick and touch. He went slow, alternating between fingertip touches to scraping his nails across every erogenous zone that he knew until he had Gilbert literally squirming under him and gasping for more. And he hadn't so much as touched his breeches yet.

He smirked widely and dug his nails into a hip, causing Gilbert to jump from the sensation. "Stop iiit…" Gilbert whined, his voice barely above a whisper.

Frederick blinked in surprise. "Stop what I'm doing?" he asked, pinching a nipple with his free hand. "I was under the impression that you wanted this."

"Nngh! Stop—stop the _teasing," _Gilbert managed to pant out and rolled his hips, grinding their clothed erections together.

The king shuddered and pressed himself closer so his could feel Gilbert's entire length rubbing against him. "But this is so much fun," he replied, breathing the words into his lover's ear softly. He couldn't seem to keep his hands still and the one on Gilbert's hip dipped down, slipping a finger into his breeches teasingly. He traced the waistline and chuckled when he saw Gilbert twitching in anticipation.

"Goddammit Fritz," his nation panted, wanting so badly to just grab his King and force him to fuck him, but he couldn't seem to move his hands at all. He thrusted his hips again, moaning at the friction of them rubbing together. "Gods Fritz, don't make me beg, just, your hands, I—" whatever he was going to say was cut off by a sharp intake of breath as Fritz slipped his entire hand into his breeches but oh, for the love of heaven why wouldn't he touch him?

Fritz hummed a little in his throat and traced small circles on his nation's thigh, deliberately avoiding the part that begged most for his attention. "Yes, my hands," he murmured, almost as if he was talking to himself. "Do you know why I'm so good with them?" Frederick was hardly a modest man, and humans in general tended to be rather boastful when others lauded them on a certain skill they possessed.

Prussia _really _wasn't concerned with that at the moment, but if he figured that if he went along with whatever the hell Fritz was playing at them he might finally get him to do something. "Why?" he asked breathlessly.

"It's because I'm a musician," Fritz said, his lips right by Gilbert's ear as if he was telling him a secret. He nibbled on his ear gently and brought his other hand down, hooking a finger into Gilbert's breeches.

The words hardly registered in Gilbert's brain, but when they did his brows furrowed a little. "Bullshit," he managed to say past the hands that were moving oh-so-slowly towards his dick and if Fritz was going to spend his entire time talking about music then swear to gods he'd—

A deep, throaty chuckle right by his ear almost had him melting again. "_Au contraire, mon amour, _I've learned that out of all other lovers, musicians tend to have the best skill with their hands." Fritz was kissing him again, lavishing his neck with more ministrations and stopping between each to speak. "That's because we're so sensitive with our instruments and so aware of how one little touch can change everything about the music we play, that playing little lovers' games like this seems to come more naturally. At least, that is what I have deduced over the years." He started to drag Gilbert's breeches down and the nation could feel his breaths increasing with every second that went by, his muscles clenching and unclenching in sweet anticipation as his King gently pulled the fabric away from his dick so that his movements could be unrestricted. "That's why I love to see musicians play," Fritz went on, sounding a little breathless himself. "To watch their hands move so skillfully across their instruments, oh it is a glorious thing to see; I can tell just how skilled they are by merely watching them play."

His words, the sensual way he spoke them, as if they were a caress, were making Gilbert's toes curl inside his boots. And yet a small part of him frowned at the implications those words brought. Did…did his King have a _hand _fetish? He wanted to ask but now was most definitely not the time since he still had a cock and all and Fritz seemed bent on ignoring it. "Well, now is a perfect time to practice your playing on _my_ flute," he said, pushing up again to show his King exactly what he meant by that.

Fritz let out a short laugh. "It astounds me how you can say that with a straight face," he said, pulling away to favor him with an affectionate smile. His eyes seemed so warm and open at that moment, as blue as a clear summer sky or sun-kissed cornflowers and Gilbert probably could have lost himself in that gaze alone if they didn't close as Fritz's lips met his. Just as he kissed Fritz's hand suddenly moved and gripped around his cock in a perfect, tight grip and gave him a hard pump. He gasped in surprise and he felt Fritz's tongue moving past his lips, forcing him open pushing in so deep _deeply _thatit was as if the man was fucking his mouth and claiming every inch as his own territory. A guttural moan came from his throat, which Fritz greedily swallowed as if he meant to take that as well. They broke apart entirely too soon, panting and flushed with a tiny string of spit still connecting their lips together. Fritz gave his oversensitive lower lip a bite, making him jump again, and moved down, quickly getting on his knees without a flourish. Prussia felt his heart hammering madly at the sight.

The brief glimpse of affection was gone, replaced with a burning passion that made Fritz's eyes look darker, like the blue-gray waters of a deep lake. His hand was still on his cock and he tightened his grip again, holding him in a wonderful vice before he licked his lips and then moved forward to brush his lips across the swollen head. Prussia clenched his teeth tightly to stop the moan that immediately wanted to free itself at the sensation and leaned further into the desk to give Fritz a better access. The monarch didn't seem to notice, too intent on his work to pay attention to the little gestures of his kingdom. His tongue came out, prodding along the wet slit and licking away the drops of precum he found there before swirling around the entire head.

This time the moan broke free and Gilbert had to grip the desk again so that his hands would stay still. He wanted so desperately to grab Fritz by the hair and push him all the way in, eager to disappear into that hot and wet mouth entirely, but he knew from experience that that only worked near the end. Suddenly he felt cold air and his eyes snapped open, staring blearily down at Fritz, who was leaning back and merely running his hand up and down his length. "Fritz…" he said once he found his voice again.

Fritz grinned evilly, his eyes sliding half-closed too give him a sultry look that had his cock twitching in his grip. "Say please," Fritz taunted, licking his lips teasingly.

"Fuuuccckkk…" Gilbert hissed out, his entire body shuddering from the wonderful friction that was running up and down his length. He felt hot and swollen all over, his skin wanting desperately to be touched. He could feel sweat rolling down his back and lust rising up within him, but that hand around his cock kept him firmly in place.

"Wrong answer," Fritz said, letting his nails trace lightly down, watching how Gilbert's muscles quivered at the sensation.

"Please," Gilbert gasped out, his voice strangled.

Fritz pretended not to hear him, taking his other hand and running his fingers along the shaft as well, loving the velvety smoothness of the skin under his fingertips. That was another good thing about musicians, he chalked up mentally, their fingers were more sensitive. He was so engrossed in his study that at first he didn't notice that the voice that was filling the room.

"Pleassee Fritz, gods, pleeaaassse…"

A wicked smile crossed his face. Gilbert was begging, he had gotten The Awesome Prussia to beg for him, a simple human. The rush of power felt amazing, but he merely gave the cock in his hand another squeeze before he opened his mouth and took it partially in, starting to suck and lick at him. Gilbert groaned loudly and slapped his hand up to his mouth before it even ended, biting into his own skin so that he wouldn't make any loud noises. The pain was just another rush to add to the heavenly sensations that Fritz was already wringing from him, yet somehow he managed to keep himself quiet with it. His hips shot forward a little and buried his shaft deeper into his King's mouth, and then there were firm hands on his hips, holding him still.

Fritz lightly stroked over his hipbones with his thumbs, feeling the muscles underneath as they tried not to thrust again. He let his own muscles relax and went further, pushing his tongue against the underside of Gilbert's dick as he drew it deeper into his mouth, filling it entirely. He listened to Gilbert's heavy panting and the little whimpers that managed to escape his hand, but he wanted to hear more than that. He dug his fingers in Gilbert's hips and pulled him closer, forcing him past his gag reflex and swallowing him entirely until his lips were at the base of his cock and his nose tickling the pale hairs growing around it. The intoxicating scent that was pure Gilbert, pure _him _filled his lungs and made his heart race as lust flamed inside of him. A sound that was part whimper and part scream reached his ears as Gilbert threw back his head and howled into his hand, biting down so hard that he drew blood. The sound went right through him and he shuddered, digging his fingers into his hips again and then pulling away so he could gasp for air. Gilbert immediately whined again at the loss of heat but the pause lasted for a bare second before Fritz's mouth was on him again, his tongue swirling around his length and one of his hands cupping his balls and squeezing gently.

The whole new sensation almost made his knees give out and the only thing that saved him was the fact that he was still leaning quite heavily against the desk for support. He was vaguely aware of the wood creaking as more of his weight rested on it but he couldn't give a flying fuck about that right now even if he wanted to. He glanced down to watch his lover, and crimson met azure. Fritz's eyes locked with his and Gilbert watched in awe as he worked up and down, his movements quickening and becoming harsher with each suck. Soft pants escaped him and it was hard to draw a proper breath, but the dizziness just added to his high and gods he felt like he was flying right now.

Frederick squeezed his hip gently before gripping his cock once more with his hand, enveloping his entire member in a hard grip so he didn't have to deep throat him again. He twisted his hand back and forth and sucked as if his life depended on it, filling the room with soft, wet noises. He put his heart into what he did, craving the exquisite sounds that Gilbert made the same way a starving man craved bread, using every trick he could think of to bring him to his climax. He listened as Gilbert's breaths rose in pitch and his muscles started to spring tight again, twitching erratically underneath him. If his mouth wasn't filled with Gilbert's cock then he would have grinned, although that could have either been a good thing or a bad thing.

He let his lips expose his teeth and gently dragged them down Gilbert's length, hearing a muffled shout reach his ears, and then he sucked has hard as he could. He could feel him pulsing in his hand and he tightened the grip he had on him and rubbed the thick vein on the underside of the dick with his thumb.

Gilbert's hips shot forward and he heard himself screaming helplessly into his hand; the combination of the sucking, the tight squeezing on his shaft, the stroking of his vein and the other hand on his balls was just too fucking much. "OHFUCKME!" he screamed, the words garbled by his hand as he came, his vision flashing as the pressure within him snapped.

Fritz swallowed as the first spurts of cum went into his mouth and he kept stroking, milking his nation for everything that he had until his orgasm left him. He left his softening dick fall out of his mouth and wiped his lips with his hand, looking up at Gilbert. The sight was amazing: Gilbert's eyes half lidded and his face flushed the most delicious red that Fritz had ever seen, his expression one of pure bliss. His lips were slightly parted and still moist and swollen from when his had bitten them to stop himself from moaning and screaming. It was a sight to come over.

Actually…

He was still so hard, his own dick having been neglected throughout the entire affair. Without a second thought he undid his own breeches and started to stroke himself, keeping his eyes in Gilbert's face the entire time. He chewed his lip just as Gilbert had done to keep himself quiet and he was profoundly glad when he came as well, his oversensitive cock not taking near as much time as Gilbert's had.

He stood up shakily, pulling his breeches back up and staring at the milky fluid coating his hand. Dammit, he should have used his handkerchief instead, that would have been so much easier to clean up—

His thought was interrupted by a hand, bloodied by teeth marks, grabbing his wrist. Prussia gently but insistently dragged him forward and then leaned down to lick his hand, lapping up every bit of cum he could find. Fritz made a noise of protest, but it was half-hearted at best. He was enchanted by the way Gilbert suckled at him, going over every inch of his hand almost tenderly before leaving it perfectly clean. When his hand was finally free he stepped closer and tilted Gilbert's head up so he could look him in the eyes; they were a beautiful scarlet and gazed at him so fondly that he knew without a doubt that he was the only one who was ever allowed to see it. It was a gaze full of love, and it was all for him.

Prussia's hands were finally free, and he wound them around Fritz's waist, interlocking his fingers against his back. He pulled his King closer and kissed him softly, licking past his lips and Fritz could taste himself on Gilbert's tongue, probably just the same as Gilbert could taste him. "You know," the nation whispered into his mouth, his voice husky and like silk, "if this is how every one of your lessons go, I could learn to really like them."

His chest heaved with silent laughter. "Well, that depends on how much your playing improves with my lessons," he whispered back, winding his hand into his hair and bringing him back down for another kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Annnd here I am, making you suffer through my crappy smut again. I'm so sorry ;-;**

**...I don't really know what to say other than this story gave me the hottest mental image ever. It was completely delicious. 8D**

**Yeah thanks to a conversation with my fellow author Arya May, I now have the headcanon of Fritz being like, a demigod or something with his hands, and this I sorta guess the musician conversation was me trying to find a reason why XD**  
><strong>Yes, headcanon Fritz does indeed have a hand fetish. No idea in hell WHY but he does.<strong>


End file.
